(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an equipment (12) enclosure including a housing (10) supporting a rotatable inner holder unit (11) for the equipment (12). In particular the present invention relates to an enclosure wherein the inner holder unit supports an array of standard mailbox inserts for post office use.
(2) Prior Art
The prior art has provided an enclosure or box which is secured to a wall of a post office by means of a hinge on one side of the box and a locking means or clasp on the other side. The box is moved at an angle to the wall to provide access to the backside for loading of mail. Mail is accessed from the front by the user. Such units require considerable space for opening and closing.
The prior art has also described joining several of such boxes together to form circular or oval modules with the back side in the center. In this configuration a door is provided into the center of the carousel in one of the modules for mail loading.
Other mailboxes are shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,104,153 and 1,459,031. Generally the mailbox art is relatively static with few equipment changes. The problem has been to reduce the space necessary for positioning the boxes in the post offices or the like so that they can be securely locked from user intrusion and yet are conveniently loaded by the post office.